one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Shogun
Dark Shogun '(闇将軍, ''Yami Shogun) is a demon class monster who existed thousands of years in the past. He went down in east asian legend as the most powerful and dangerous samurai warrior in history. Few could stand against him in the realm of swordplay. In his name he conquered countless nations and forces hundreds of thousands of innocent people to become enslaved under his might. He was sealed away in a secluded cave, and only recently was revived by a modern day fan of his who worshipped his dark legend. He now seeks to once again destroy all human civilization and break down modern society, uniting the entire world to serve him and him exclusively. He wields a variety of highly effective, extremely powerful supernatural powers which make him an extremely destructive being. Thousands of years ago, the dark shogun reigned in ultimate supremacy and totalitarian rule over the people of the lands. It was only until a global mutiny of his own people occured against him that a force powerful enough to actually stand up against him and quell his dark reign for good was born, albeit, many were subsequently killed by his hand in the process. The dark shogun was never actually killed to begin with, contrary to popular historical belief, he was sealed away by various mages and spiritualists, who took advantage of his weakened state after countless warriors threw themselves at him, slowing him down, and gradually weakning him to a state where he could not resist being sealed away. He was stripped of all his powerful weapons and items, and his body was hidden in a forbidden cave shrine which is being guarded in secrecy by a clan of warriors who were responsible for the dark shogun's sealing. Appearance General Appearance Sense Of Fashion Personality General Personality The Blood Frenzy Relationships Closest Allies Sworn Enemies Background Early Life Synopsis Powers & Abilities Dark Shogun is one of the greatest and most powerful tyrants in all human history. His fighting skills and raw, destructive power were feared and respected by countless thousands during his time, and he was so powerful that he couldn't even be properly challenged by anyone who dared oppose him when it came to a question of swordsmanship. Being reborn in the modern era, his powers and abilities haven't dulled at all, being so strong that he was capable of handily dealing away with a cell of a-class heroes who encountered him shortly after his rebirth, and even though he was next to a mindless zombie upon his resurrection, he was still strong enough to crush through all his foes. As dark shogun has steadily gathered up the artifacts which contained his lifeforce, his youth and abilities have been steadily unlocked. Now, finally, with all of his sacred items at his fingertips, he has been restored to a state of youth and physical prime again. Physical Abilities 'Immense Strength: '''the dark shogun is known and feared as an absolute monster when it comes to the question of his physical might. His true, raw destructive capacity can only be witnessed when he is holding his signature weapon, the cursed odachi in his hand, but even without a weapon, the methods in which he displays his strength are rather terrifying. Even as a pile of undead, shambling bones, the dark shogun had the ability to blast numerous foes through several buildings, sending his opponents flying in a single blow. His attacks were enough to severely injure and even disable varous a-class heroes which attempted to quell his rampage in a single shot. Now, being restored to a state of physical prime, and wielding the cursed odachi blade, the dark shogun has shown himself quite easily capable of slicing down entire portions of cities in nothing but a few powerful and highly precise strokes, the shockwaves from his blade being that powerful. '''Immense Speed: '''The dark shogun is an extremely nimble, agile, and fast opponent. He is prone to engaging in sudden, immense bursts of speed while fighting, both when moving and attacking, which often leaves his targets dominated and severely injured. Most of his movements happen in the blink of an eye, and his attack speed is displayed at its most dangerous and highest pinnacle whenever the dark shogun displays his skills in iaido techniques. Most opponents can only ever witness his blade as a mere flash or glint of light reflected in the sun or the moonlight, something which leaves them completely devasted. The dark shogun isn't perceived as being terribly fast or quick on his feet when engaging in general high speed movement such as running, but thanks to his ability to simply explode and attack at immense speeds in short bursts, he is considered to be extremely dangerous when engaging in close quarters combat. '''Immense Endurance: '''The dark shogun is relatively indifferent to that of a normal human being when it comes to the question of his durability. However, the sheer amount of endurance and stamina which he possesses is simply baffling. Aside from the fact his actual fighting skills are such that it is almost impossible for him to actually be injured, in the situation that he actually sustains a wound, it is shown to not be of any consequence to him at all. As one who has weathered through countless battles throughout the course of his lifetime and has sustained countless extremely grim, intense injuries to his person, most enemy attacks that land on dark shogun's body can be casually ignored, even the most intense and brutal of injuries such as shattered bones and lost limbs only succeed in making the dark shogun even more tenacious and brutal when in battle, raising his already terrifying destructive capacity. '''Fighting Genius: '''The dark shogun is a man who is not only heavily experienced in the ways of warfare, fighting tactics, and deception, he positively revels in it. The art of mortal combat is something which the dark shogun loves more than anything else, and he has dedicated all of his intellect and inherent talent to mastering military techniques, the art of strategy and battle tactics, generally becoming an extremely overwhelming force of nature when it comes to battle. He is a mastermind when it comes to all combat situations, and is able to formulate battle plans and extremely effective combat strategies on the fly, continuously deceiving and manipulating all foes and enemy forces which come before him to play right into the palm of his hands, something which actually one of his most terrifying qualities. '''Immense Willpower: '''By far away, and beyond all of his other qualities as a warrior, the dark shoguns willpower, tenacity, and fighting spirit exceed everything else by leaps and bounds. His mental fortitude and sheer ability to stubbornly continue fighting is easily the single most dangerous and lethal aspect of his inherent abilities. He can overcome injury, blood loss, severe wounds, and even the most dire of situations thanks to his extremely strong willpower, and the more that his foes test or push the dark shogun, the more dangerous and unpredictable he becomes. Through his willpower he can overcome the threat of lethal, mortal injuries to his body, exceed opponents who are stronger than him by a good degree, and even overcome death itself, hence he has continued to live on as a skeletal husk for thousands of years even after he was sealed away by those who managed to stop him during his time. Martial Arts Skill '''Kenjutsu: '''In the times of ancient, the dark shogun stood tall and proud as the single greatest samurai in all the land. None were capable of offering him a challenge, and as a testament to his sheer fighting skills, he rarely ever even needed to actually draw his blade against a foe. Such might still stands to this day, and in most cases, he can fight and combat those who challenge him with his bare hands alone, even if they are heavily armed, he simply appropriates his bare hands to behave like his blade, using his varous kenjutsu and swordsmanship techniques from the days of old without a weapon. The dark shogun's particular brand of kenjutsu is extremely dangerous and powerful. Any normal sword breaks and shatters the instant that he swings it, even as a practice swing. Only his original weapon, the cursed odachi, a weapon wielding supernatural powers and demonic properties is strong enough to handle being wielded by dark shogun, a tool responsible for many deaths. Known Powers '''Dark Energy: '''The dark shogun has the ability to manifest the wicked, malevolent, and bloodthirsty energy of his spirit in the form of a massive, intense, and powerful aura surrounding his person. This aura typically takes on the shape and the manifestation of a skull, or some kind of a highly demonic visage surrounding his person, something which is said to be the appearance of his bloodthirsty spirit. This dark, wicked energy is used to enhance and increase his various physical attributes such as speed, strength, senses, reaction time, etc, and it continues to grow and proliferate endlessly, as a direct response to the lust for battle and excitement which the dark shogun is feeling at any given moment. He is literally empowered by battle. This makes battling against the dark shogun for extended periods of time something which is extremely dangerous, as he can rapidly grow stronger, and even surpass opponents which may be greatly more powerful than him quickly. Known Attacks Dark Regalia The Dark Regalia are a number of highly valuable, extremely dangerous items which were created following the imprisonment of the dark shogun, crafted by the various warriors, monks, sages and spiritualists which were responsible for finally bringing the reign of darkness orchestrated by the dark shogun to an end. In order to ensure that he would never wake up again, large portions of the dark shoguns energy, spirit, and lifeforce were sucked out of his body and implanted into the tools that he used in battle. These objects were labeled the "dark regalia" and under no circumstance were they ever meant to be touched. These artifacts were spread out in secret locations all over the land so as to ensure that the dark shogun would never return to a state of power unless he obtained them, a worst case scenarion which has unfortunately come to pass following the revival of the dark shogun. '''Mantle Of Evil '(覆いの悪, Ooi No Aku) '''Armor Of Evil (機甲の悪, Kikou No Aku) Cursed Odachi (蠱物の御立ち, Majimono No Odachi) Quotes Quotes About Dark Shogun Quotes Spoken By Dark Shogun Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans